Forever and Always
by wickedstar0
Summary: A figure from the past returns to upset the present. Will it take a disaster to bring everyone together? Rated T for rape and language. Contains spoliers for Cover Story, Frame-Up, and others Mostly McAbby pairing maybe others won't follow storyline
1. Silence Speaks Louder

Forever and Always

**AN- Hey! It's me again! This is My first NCIS fanfic! Story Contains McAbby, Jibbs and maybe Tiva coupling. Third person POV. **_**Italics are flashbacks**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own NCIS, if I did Kate and Jen would still be alive. Not that I don't like Ziva. **

Silence speaks louder

Leroy Jethro Gibbs loved silence. He loved the late nights he spent working on his boat, when the only sound he could hear was his breath and the scratch of the sandpaper against the smooth timber. Some people drowned their sorrows in alcohol, Gibbs built boats. Gibbs' house was always shrouded with an eerie silence. The old house reminded him of Shannon and Kelly. He remembered when Kelly played the piano and Shannon would sing with her.

"_Daddy what do you want me to play?" He shrugged his shoulders and the little girl sighed, obviously disappointed with her dad's answer. She turned to her mom. "What do you want me to play?" The red haired lady hummed a tune and the girl began to play it on the piano._

"_Do you remember this song Jethro?" Shannon's hands intertwined with Gibbs._

"_Of course, it's our wedding song." Gibbs' smile lit up the whole room. Shannon laughed brightly and let herself be swept away by her husband. He placed a kiss lightly on her lips and she laughed again. He loved the sound of her laugh._

The old Marine remembered those days and hummed softly, the tune that Kelly had played on the piano so long ago. He took another sip of bourbon before resuming work on his boat. He missed them so much. After they died he became obsessed with trying to find a replacement for them, something or someone to fill the void in his heart. Three ex wives later he finally found what he was looking for. Jennifer Shepard was everything Leroy Jethro Gibbs wanted. She understood him and listened to him. Gibbs was more than happy to oblige when he was asked to take the 'Probie' agent under his wing.

"_Watch it with this one Gibbs; her bite is definitely worse than her bark." He laughed off their comments. How bad could she be? After all he was a Marine sniper. Little did he know…_

"_Hello Agent Gibbs," She said the name spitefully "I'm Jennifer Shepard but you can call me Jenny, everyone else does." She paused when he didn't say anything she continued. "I don't need help from you .I'm…" He cut her off. _

"_Like hell you don't need help." The fiery red head was shocked by the statement."Rule numbers 8- never take anything for granted." Jenny laughed._

"_Do you have a rule for everything?" He glared at her sharply. "I'm sorry."_

"_Never apologize it's a sign of weakness, that's rule number 5." _

"_Yes sir!" It was Gibbs' turn to laugh now. _

"_You can call me Jethro, Jen."_

A phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. Who would be calling him at 0155? He glanced down at his phone. University Hospital popped up on the caller ID. Gibbs always hated hospitals; nothing was there except bad news and even worse luck. He picked up reluctantly.

"Gibbs."

"Um, yes, Mr. Gibbs, it says hear that you are listed as Miss. Abigail Sciuto's emergency contact. She's here and…"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hung up the phone and quickly got into his car.

The drive to the hospital was short. He rushed into the emergency room and stopped at the receptionist.

"I'm here for Abby Sciuto. Sierra Charlie India Uniform Tango Oscar." The receptionist calmly typed the name into the computer completely oblivious to Gibbs' language.

"Ah, you must be Gibbs, room 338, down the hall; make a right, then a left, the third door on the right." He nodded at her and then made his way through the corridors of the quiet hospital. His only thoughts were: What happened to Abby and was she okay? He reached room 338 and looked in. Abby was lying on the bed, black hair dangling limply on her shoulders, cuts and bruises covered most of her body. Numerous IV drips were attached to her arms, and her breathing was shallow.

She looked up; her eyes had lost their usual perkiness. Gibbs walked over to her bed and sat down on the chair at the foot of her bed. He scoffed lightly.

"Wow Abbs, you look like hell." She turned her head so she wasn't looking. He moved to the other end of the bed so she was looking at him. "I'm sorry Abby I didn't mean anything by it." She signed back at him.

"I know, where's McGee I need to talk to Timmy."

Gibbs nodded, "I'll call him." Gibbs quickly walked out of the room. He dialed Timothy McGee's number on his cell phone. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Boss?" McGee asked clearly confused. He could hear beeps and various sound effects coming from the background. He could also hear the clicks of a keyboard and assumed that McGee was playing one of his fantasy role-playing games.

"Yeah Elf Lord, I'm at University Hospital with Abby…"

"Abby? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"McGee!" Gibbs barked, he took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know what's wrong, she won't talk to me, she insisted she talk to you."

"Ok, be there is a couple of minutes." He hung up. After putting his cell phone in his pocket he walked back into Abby's room. A nurse was checking up on Abby's condition. Gibbs' got Abby's attention and then signed to her.

"Abbs, you can tell me anything, you know that?" She nodded. "You have to talk to someone about what happened. I want to help you." She signed back.

"I want to talk to Tim; I'll only talk to Timmy." Gibbs found it a waste of breath to argue with Abby so he walked out of the room and tried to find the doctor in charge of Abby. He finally found the doctor at the desk at the end of hallway. Her nametag read 'Dr. Marie Jones.' She had short blonde hair and storm gray eyes. Gibbs tapped on the top of her desk to get her attention. She looked up at him and got up from her chair.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I'm here for Abigail Sciuto, in room 338."

"Oh, the Goth girl, she a patient I won't soon forget." She moved papers around her desk until she picked up on with Abby's named printed neatly on the front.

"Miss. Sciuto was found in a back alley of a club in Bethesda. A Good Samaritan by the name of Josh Michaels called her in. He found her beaten in the alley when he went to throw out garbage from the club. He said she had no clothes on and was barely breathing. The ambulance picked her up at 1:30 and dropped her here at 1:45. We ran a rape kit and Miss. Sciuto came back positive for foreign semen material." Dr. Jones brought out a photograph. "This name was carved into her stomach. Does it mean anything to you?" Gibbs took one look at the picture.

"That bastard…"


	2. Timmy

Forever and Always

**AN- Hey! Chapter 2 up! Sorry for the wait. My muse wouldn't talk. Thanks for all the reviews I'm gonna answer some questions. Why didn't Abby tell Gibbs? Remember bloodbath? Same principal applies. Who's the 'bastard'? You have to wait and no it's not Mikal well Maybe it is my muse is making me suffer. Why did Gibbs call McGee elf lord? Cuz he was upset and wanted to amuse himself (sorry should of elaborated more) Are you really 13? Yeah I am. Third person POV. **_**Italics are flashbacks**_

**Disclaimer-Do u guys seriously read these?**

Timmy

Timothy McGee sat as his computer and clicked buttons furiously slaying demons and rival competitors as he tried to reach the next level. He glanced at the clock before disemboweling a level 6 mountain troll, it read 1:30. He paused the game and made his way through his apartment to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and ran a finger through his greasy hair.

"Damn," He said to himself, "If DiNozzo saw me like this, I would hear about it for months."

McGee shrugged off the thought of he co-worker showing up at 1:30 and seeing him in his boxers, tongue lolling out of his mouth, playing the fantasy role-playing game that took up most of his time. He made his way back to his computer, which most of his co workers at NCIS called his 'nerd cave.' He started the game again; he already was on level 21 a personal best. Abby was the only one ever to beat level 30. Tim smiled fondly at the memory.

_Timothy McGee woke up and reached to the other side of his bed, expecting to feel her ivory skin underneath his touch. Instead all he felt was empty space. He was sure he had slept with her last night. _

"_Abby?" he called out. There was no response, so he called again, this time his calls were returned by a diabolical laugh. McGee walked out of his room and saw Abby Sciuto on his computer._

"_Take that evil wizard! Ha!" McGee smiled and laughed almost silently at the scene. Abby heard him and whirled around in the chair. "Wow McSleepy you're finally up." She turned back to the computer, her raven black hair whipping wildly around. The words Game Over appeared on the computer screen. She got up from her seat at the computer and walked over to McGee "Tim, you made me lose! I was on level 31." She pecked his cheek and he blushed a scarlet red. _

"_Um...Abby, we better get into work or Gibbs will have our necks."_

"_McGee! Gibbs would never hurt me, I'm his favorite." She led him back into his room and jumped on his bed. He followed here eagerly letting her sit on top of him. She traced the tattoo of her name engraved on his heart; she had a matching one in the same place. She rolled over a laid silently by Tim's side._

"_Timmy?" _

"_Yeah Abbs?" _

"_Do you love me?" He paused of a moment to look in her eyes._

"_Of course I do."_

McGee sighed as he thought about that day. It was one of the best days in his life. Then he ruined everything and lost the only one he ever loved. Sometimes he thinks about what would've happened if they stayed together. McGee sighed as Game Over flashed across the screen is red letters. He started the game again. His phone rang minutes later; he was tempted to let the machine get it when he saw the name Gibbs flash on his caller ID. He wondered why his boss would be calling in the middle of the night. Rather than having ex-Marine Leroy Jethro Gibbs mad at him he picked up the phone.

"Boss?" He said, making sure he was reading his caller ID right.

"Yeah Elf Lord," McGee mentally head slapped himself for forgetting to mute the volume on his fantasy game. "I'm at University Hospital…with Abby."

"Abby?! What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" He feared for Abby, who could hurt her? She doesn't have a whole lot of enemies. It's not like they were talking about Tony, for example. As Kate would say, "Pick a girl, any girl." Tim kept on rambling into the phone.

"McGee! I don't know what's wrong, she won't talk to me, she insisted she talk to you."

"Ok, be there in a couple of minutes." Gibbs hung up, leaving McGee speechless sitting in front of his computer. He couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt Abby, aside from Chip and Mikal and they were both in jail. McGee threw on some sweatpants and his MIT t-shirt before grabbing his keys and making his way out to his Porsche.

Timothy McGee made his way through the silent DC streets, thinking about all the fond memories he had with Abby. The more McGee thought about it the more he realized he loved the spunky Goth forensics specialist. Even though she had broke his heart when he poured out his love for her in his book and she told him they were wrong for each other. Timothy missed those rainy Saturday afternoons when he and Abby would lie on his bed and listen to the rain hit the roof. He loved the time Abby tried teaching Tim sign language and he failed miserably, only learning a few basic words. He missed the touch of her lips on his, the coolness of her skin pressed against his, her warm and loving hugs. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed her, and was touched that she would choose him, instead of Gibbs, whom she loved like her own father, to talk to.

McGee made it to University Hospital in five minutes and to Abby's room in three. What he saw shocked him. Abby was beaten and bruised, lying on the hospital bed, playing with her hair. He came up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Abby? I'm here Abbs, don't worry I'm here." She turned to look at him and signed a simple word.

"Timmy." He sat with her and soon after she fell asleep in his arms, with Timmy whispering sweet word into her ear.


	3. Just the Beginning

Forever and Always

**AN- Sorry for not uploading in like forever! School stared along with volleyball and Power of the Pen. I've been busy everyday and this is the first free day I've had in like forever! I hope this chapter will be long enough.**

**Disclaimer- "Be yourself, everyone else is already taken." ~Oscar Wilde**

Just the Beginning

Gibbs watched in solemn admiration as his 'Probie' agent comforted Abby while the nurses lured her into sedative sleep. When Tim walked out of the room Gibbs stopped him and started at him hardly, but then his eyes softened.

"Did you see what he did?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"Yeah, I thought he was in prison?" They avoided saying his name, like when little kids are gossiping about someone.

"Guess he got out early."

Gibbs's phone rang and he picked it up. It was Tobias Fornell. Gibbs answered warily, not wanting to put up with the FBI. He shook his head and looked at McGee, motioning him back to where Abby laid shivering and whimpering in a restless, drug induced sleep. McGee didn't argue, but silently walked back to Abby. He sat on the edge

"Gibbs."

"Jethro, it's Tobias, I assume you already know that but…" Fornell stopped himself and collected his thoughts before starting again "Your old lab assistant, Chip, he's escaped from prison. I would watch out for him, he has a score to settle with NCIS."

"Yeah Tobias, I know." The man on the other line was silent for a few minutes.

"Gibbs how could you possible know that I just got the information a couple of minutes ago." It finally dawned on him "Oh god, not Abby? Jethro, that bastard, I'm so sorry, she's not… is she?"

"No, she's not dead. He raped her and left her beaten in an alley. Fornell I want him dead, on a slab in Autopsy. Nobody hurts my people, especially Abby." Gibbs's voice rose with his anger, until a nurse came over and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, you can't have a cell phone on in here."

"Tobias? Yeah, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Jethro, I'm coming where are you?"

"University Hospital, see you soon." Gibbs hung up as the nurse passed again. He held up the phone and set it on vibrate, just in case. He looked back in Abby's room and sighed. McGee had fallen asleep next to Abby. His phone was open, so Gibbs decided to investigate. A call was still running, DiNozzo's name on caller ID. "Gibbs."

"Boss?" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's voice was tired. 'What are you doing on McGee's cell? Is he-" Tony stopped short "He's not dead is he?"

Gibbs sighed, "No Dinozzo, he's not dead…or hurt…." Gibbs paused.

"Boss what happened then? Where's McGee?" Tony inquired.

"University Hospital."

"I though you said he wasn't hurt!" Tony exclaimed. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved his little Probie, like a brother of course, but he still cared for him, and all the team.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs's voice was sharp, "It wasn't McGee, it was Abby. Come to University Hospital, call Ziva and Ducky. I'll tell you when you get here." Then, Gibbs hung up.

DiNozzo Residence

Tony was sitting at home watching TV, unusual for him on a Saturday night, but something had just felt wrong, like he needed to be home tonight. He knew why now. But who would hurt Abby? That's a short list with one person on top: Chip or maybe even Mikal. Ok, that was the only people he could think of but like he said before, short list.

"First things first, Dinozzo," Tony thought to himself "Get dressed." He looked down at his boxers and bare chest. He came out 2 minutes later with some jeans and a T-shirt on. "Ok next step, call Ziva and Ducky." Tony flipped through his speed dial, Ziva's name 3rd on the list, next to Gibbs and Jenny. The phone rang twice before Ziva answered, half way through the third ring.

'Tony! Could you please give me a break one night! Is that too much to ask? I am tired, and want to go to sleep."

"Ziva!" Tony snapped

"Yes? I am sorry for being rude, I just woke up in the wrong bed," Tony scoffed at her mistake, "Is that not right?"

"No Ziva, it isn't but I don't have time to correct you now. Gibbs wants us at University Hospital."

"University Hospital?" Ziva questioned, "Why would Gibbs want us there?"

"Abby's there." Ziva gasped "Now will you please just get there as fast as you can?"

"Yes, of course."

"Bye." He hung up the phone carefully. Tony could hardly hold in the tears, Abby was like a little sister to him and it hit hard, knowing she was hurt somehow. He shook it off and dialed Ducky's number. It took around 5 rings before the Scottish doctor answered.

"Hello. Jethro?" Ducky asked. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hey Ducky, It's Tony."

"Anthony? Why would you be calling this late, or should I say early?"

Tony sighed, he hated receiving the hard jobs, "Well Ducky, Abby's at University Hospital, well I don't know what's up but Gibbs needs you there, like now." The words came out in a jumbled rush.

"Good heavens! I'll be there as soon as possible!" Ducky hung up at the phone and Tony sighed. Whoever did this was messing with the wrong team.

It took Tony a full 10 minutes to drive to University Hospital. He rushed in and the receptionist looked weary.

"Are you here for Abigail Sciuto?" Tony nodded "Follow the yellow brick road." The nurse said sarcastically, obviously worn out. Tony didn't have time for it. He banged on the desk.

"Abby Sciuto's room please!" He yelled. Ziva walked from around the corner and saw Tony, towering over a shaking receptionist. She grabbed his arm and led him down the maze of corridors. Room 335, 336, 337, and finally Ziva stopped right in front of Room 338. Tony dared to look in the room. Tim was sobbing in a chair in the corner and Gibbs was leaning over him, hand on shoulder, reassuring him of something but Tony was too far away to actually hear. Ducky was observing Abby silently, not even acknowledging Tony and Ziva's presence in the room. Finally Gibbs stood up straight and lead Tony into the men's bathroom, Ziva not far behind.

"What happened?" Tony and Ziva asked in perfect unison. Gibbs heaved a deep sigh.

"Chip, he escaped from prision, found Abby, beat and raped her, and left her in an alley to die." Gibbs face flashed, showing his sadness. Soon that sadness, it turned to rage. "That's not the worst either…he..he carved his name onto her chest." Gibbs looked at Ziva then Tony. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, not in front of his team. He had to be strong.

"Oh Gibbs." Ziva muttered as she walked over to the man that had become her father figure. "I am sure that Abby will be fine." Gibbs shook her off and stalked out of the room, Ziva and Tony followed eager to receive instructions. Gibbs looked back and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We're not going to do anything tonight. It's been too rough. The nurses have set up a couple cots in Abby's room. Ducky informed them that we wouldn't be leaving." Tony nodded and rushed into Abby's room. Ziva hung back and looked at Gibbs.

"Gibbs," She began, but fell silent.

"Yeah, Ziva, we got to have hope."

Ziva nodded and walked into Abby's room. She smiled at Tony who was fussing over Tim in the corner. Her eyes were unwillingly pulled to the bed. As soon as she saw Abby her smiled was turned to a frown. Could the limp body, paler than usual, with the stringy ebony hair flat at her side really be Abby, the perky Goth forensic specialist who just yesterday was slurping down Caff-pows like there was no yesterday. Ziva scowled, that idiom even seemed wrong in her mind. Maybe, just maybe they mistook her friend for another. Ziva scoffed lightly at the thought. There was no mistaking Abby, even the FBI knew her name. It was a while before her ninja senses registered the lack of movement in the hospital room. All eyes were transfixed on one Abigail Sciuto. McGee finally dared to speak.

"Abby didn't deserve this." Ziva turned to face him.

"Does anyone?" She retorted sharply.

"Ziva!" Tony interjected, "We're all going through a hard time, you don't need to act like a-" He stopped short.

"Like a what?" Ziva snapped back but Tony silenced her with a sharp 'hush.'

"Do you hear that?" Slowly Tony made his way over to Abby's bed. Her phone was ringing softly. "Where is it?" Timothy pointed to a nearby counter. Tony nodded and picked it up, glancing at the caller ID. 666, what a cliché. He answered "Hello?"

"Hello," The voice replied mockingly.

"Charles," Tony said no even bothering to hide his loathing.

"Yes, Anthony, somebody should give you a Oscar for that performance." Chip laughed.

"You're a bastard and if I ever get my hands on you-"

"Temper, temper." Chip cut him off. "Did you like my present? I thought it was a stroke of artistic genius."

"When I find you let's see how much 'artistic genius' you have." Tony snarled but the warning had no effect.

"Tony, I don't plan on getting caught, actually this is just the beginning."


	4. Tattoos

Forever and Always

**AN- Lemme start off by saying- Thakies to my amazafying and wonderful reviews and their reviewers! Second note- I will update more often, if I get the chance. Third- I realize, like my reviewers, my muse (so aptly named Jethro) wants a slow painful death, even if it is mine…**

**Disclaimer- "I only made this longer because I have not the time to make it shorter."**

Tattoos

Tony held the phone, clenched in his fist. His knuckles were pale, almost white. Ziva walked up to him and grabbed the phone from his hands. Tony let go of the phone and looked down at his hand. His palm had marks from where he dug his fingernails into his skin. Tony glanced sideways at Abby. She shifted in her sleep and for the first time Tony saw, in a cramped handwriting, Chip's name scrawled tauntingly over her chest. Tony wanted to look away, wanted to forget he ever saw it but something caught his eye. A tattoo, of a black rose. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination or even a trick of the light but Tony swore the steam of the rose read 'Timmy.' Tony blinked, and it was gone. He started to motion McGee over, but paused. He glanced over at Tim, fast asleep in the chair, eyes dancing beneath the lids. Tony smiled and strode over to McGee. He began to pull down the T-Shirt, just to check. McGee moved, dangerously close to waking up. Tony frowned and turned to Ziva

"Help me, will ya?" Tony whispered sharply as Ziva made her way across the room.

"What could you possibly want to do Tony?" Ziva shook her head "He has been through Hell and back and if you think for a moment I will help you pull a prank on him you are sadly mistaken." Tony placed a finger to her lips.

"No Zeevah." Tony rolled his eyes sarcastically "Pull down his shirt for a second."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Tony snapped.

"Ok..."

Ziva reluctantly pulled down Tim's shirt for reasons she didn't even know, or want to guess at. She looked at Tony and down at McGee's chest, it was pale and almost bare apart from a tattoo of a black rose. Gibbs walked in to see two of his agents looming over his third. He glided over and placed a smack on the back of Tony's head.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs snapped.

"Sorry Boss, I think you should see this." Tony pointed at McGee's tattoo. "It says Abby." Gibbs shrugged.

"I know."

"And Abby's got one that says Timmy." Gibbs nodded. "Wait...you know?" Another nod,

"Well yeah DiNozzo, they asked me." Tony stood dumfounded.

"Asked you? Why not ask me? Don't get me wrong boss you're great, but come on," Ziva looked at Tony, amused.

"Tony the world does not revolve around you. You do not need to know everyone's business." Ziva smirked.

"First Kate, now Probie and Abby. I don't think I can take much more of this." Tony pretended to faint. It made everyone smile, everyone who was conscious that is. In a second he shot up and looked at Ziva and Gibbs. "You two don't have tattoos I don't know about, do you?"

Ziva looked at Tony "None you will ever see." She flashed him a grin that would've put the Grinch in shame. Tony turned his gaze to Gibbs as he rolled up his sleeve. Semper Fi was print neatly on his upper arm.

"Happy, DiNozzo?" Tony nodded and looked to the door as Ducky walked in.

"How 'bout you Ducky, any tats?" Ducky shot a glance at Tony.

"No Anthony... why would you ask such a question." Ducky didn't wait for an answer put turned his attention directly to Abby. "Oh Abigail, what did he do to you?" Ducky walked up to Abby and checked to see if everything was fine. "I would like to meet her doctor."

"You're talking to her." Dr. Jones stood in the door smiling. "Marie Jones, I'm her doctor." She held out a hand and shook hands with Ducky. Ducky lead her out of the room to discuss the condition of the patient, in one case, and the friend, in the other.

Timothy McGee was long forgotten in the chair and he stirred finally. Gibbs stood over him and leaned closer as a few words escaped Tim's lips.

"Boss, I just had a terrible dream. Somebody hurt Abby, but who would want to hurt Abby, she's so perfect." Tim smiled and Gibbs shook off the tears.

"Yeah McGee, I know." Gibbs smiled and put a hand n Tim's shoulder. "Tim?" McGee nodded "That wasn't a dream." Tim blinked, seemingly unwilling to comprehend the facet that HIS Abby was hurt. Then his eyes ventured over to the hospital bed and he gasped at the image that flooded his brain.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"If, no, when we catch him I want to kill him ok?" Tim asked conversationally

"Of course, Tim." Gibbs hugged Tim and pulled away.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"In my dream, Ziva lifted up my shirt." Tim watched as Gibbs smiled and Ziva gave Tony a deserving smack in the back of the head. "You did?" Tim asked appalled.

"It is not what you think. Tony wanted to see your tattoo." Ziva held up in hands like she surrendered. Tim turned to Tony.

"Can't you mind your own business, DiNosey?" Tim approached Tony as he backed up.

"McGeek, McGoogle, McGee, Tim…" Tim paused and raised his eyebrows at Tony "You gotta tell me, why'd ya get it?"

Tim sighed "When we were dating Abby was always worried I would go into the field one day and not come back. She insisted we get the tattoos s in case one of us died everyone would know who we loved." Tim smiled "I always thought she got hers taken off." He looked at her heart. "I just couldn't do it, even after we broke up." Tony put his arm around McGee's shoulders.

"That was way better than The Notebook." Tony glared as Ziva chucked "What?"

"You watched the Notebook?" Ziva asked.

"It was my girlfriend's idea." Tony confessed.

"Which one?" Gibbs scoffed lightly and even Tim could manage a laugh on that one.


	5. Starless Night

Forever and Always

**AN- Hello….again…isn't this getting a little tiring me writing these long notes, me just wondering if anyone reads what I have to say. I hope you do…cuz I got I question. I want this to be kina angst-y (is that a word?) is it? I dunno…I just feel I don't add enough emotion. Anyways, thanks to all my reviews. Happy New Year and etc. (My muse, Jethro, yeah he figures that giving me extreme writers block is more effective at killing me than a gun) this will be my first Abby focused chapter...It will be her dream (flashback) about what happened**

**Disclaimer- "Not only am I nice, you and quote me too!"~Katherine (myself)**

Starless Nights

The beat of the music, the drinks, and the over all atmosphere was perfect. It was the prefect way to end a hard day of working for the Goth forensic scientist Abigail Sciuto. Not that the case they were working on today was especially hard. It was open and shut, really. A Petty Officer's wife found her husband cheating on her and she stabbed him. Gibbs had her confession within a couple of hours. No, it wasn't the forensics that was hard either. They had three prints on the murder weapon and a security video of the murder. Like she mentioned, open and shut. But after the case, that was a different story. Tim's new book, Rock Hollow, was released and Tim got everybody copies. The book was good; it even mentioned the whole team for helping and being his inspiration. Abby just couldn't bring herself to read the end, where Amy and McGregor get married, just because a crazed fan tried to kill her. It wasn't the book that bugged Abby, no, it was the guilt that seemed to be eating her alive. How come her little Timmy could confess all that in front of everyone and she could just reject him like that? Sure, she got jealous when he was with other girls. Sure, he made her smile and laugh. Sure, she loves every minute they're together. Sure, Gibbs could go screw rule number twelve. But Abby wasn't thinking of her problems that night. Her friend invited her to a party at a club in Bethesda, Inferno. It was great, filled with people like her. Nobody stared as Abby made her way through the dance floor, dancing like nobody was watching. Which in truth, nobody was, except a man in the corner with dark hair and a beard. If anyone took a moment to look he was wearing prison stripes, but nobody took that into consideration. There had to be a half a dozen people wearing the same stripes. The man watched the young woman contently as she accepted drinks given to her by numerous guys. It was perfect, all according to plan, get her drunk, rape her and beat her, then leave her in the alley. He only wished to see Gibbs's face when he sees the body of his beloved… surrogate daughter. He chuckled to himself and continued to watch as his plan unfolded perfectly in front of his eyes.

~XOXO~

Abby looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her makeup was smeared and she looked like she had gone through hell and back, not anything short from the truth. Her friends had left without her after insisting she was perfectly capable to drive home. Abby rubbed her head; she shouldn't have taken that last drink. She turned toward the door to see a man standing there. She blinked a few times, to make sure of what she saw.

"Sorry sir I'll be out in just a few second." She slurred and turned back to the sink, splashing water in her eyes,

"Abigail, you don't remember me? Such a shame." Abby turned around violently, falling to the ground as Chip stood above her. He sat on her chest and Abby could hardly breathe. He smiled tauntingly and pulled her up by her hair. Abby yelped in pain and he dragged her into the alley.

"Why are you doing this?" Abby managed to choke out.

"The concept is simple, Ms. Sciuto, I want revenge." Chip smiled terribly as he pulled Abby's shirt over her chest. He laughed as she shivered in the cold. "If you scream, I will kill you. If you don't, maybe I will let you live." Chip held a gun to Abby's head. "Take off your pants." Abby paused. "Now!" Abby reluctantly did what she was told; now standing in her underwear and bra in the middle of the ally.

"Please, don't." Abby pleaded pathetically, where was Gibbs when you needed him.

"Oh Abby, I can't stop now." Chip smiled and put down the gun. He punched Abby across the face and she was unconscious before she hit the floor. He continued to undress her and began to rape her. The satisfaction was amplified at the though of being able to see Gibbs and his team when they found out what he did. He smiled as he looked Abby up and down. His eyes stopped at the small tattoo of a rose on her chest. If you looked at it at just the right angle it read Timmy. Chip smiled and pulled out a knife. He held it over Abby's bare chest. "I want you to look at yourself in the mirror everyday and remember me." He murmured into her ear as he delicately carved his name into her chest. He stood back to observe his handiwork, satisfied, he put back on his clothes and walked away leaving Abby in the alley.

~XOXO~

Some time later Abby awoke to find a man looking down at her. She flinched away from him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The man assured her. "What happened to you?" He asked as he pulled out his cell. Abby looked up at him helplessly, her chest throbbed. She looked down to see Chip's name printed on her chest. The man handed her a blanket. "My name's Josh." He smiled and dialed 911. "Your boyfriend must be very lucky." Abby looked at him like he was crazy. He motioned to the tattoo and Abby shook her head, each movement hurt. "Oh I understand." Josh winked and turned his attention to the operator. "Yes, Hi, I just found a girl behind a club in Bethesda. She was beaten. I found her with no clothes on." He nodded "18291 Park Lane." Another nod, "Inferno, yeah, I won't move her." He closed his phone and turned his attention back to Abby "They'll be here soon." He moved her head into his lap and began to clean her wounds, stopping the bleeding. Abby must've feel asleep because when she woke up the paramedics were wheeling her into an ambulance. One looked down at her.

"You okay, ma'am?" Abby ignored the stupidity of the question.

"I can't see the stars." She choked out as the rushed her into the hospital.

~XOXO~

Abby woke much later to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Wow Abbs, you look like hell." It wasn't the first thing she wanted to hear so she turned her head so she wasn't looking at him. He moved to the other end of the bed so she was looking at him. "I'm sorry Abby I didn't mea anything by it." Abby was angry at Gibbs for not being there to protect her, he was magic, he should've known.

"I know, where's McGee I need to talk to Timmy." She signed at him, her chest still hurt too much to talk.

Gibbs nodded like he understood, "I'll call him." Abby watched as Gibbs quickly walked out of the room.

Abby forced herself to look at herself. Gibbs was right, she looked worse than before. She felt used and wanted nothing more than a cold shower. In her arm were numerous IV drips. Abby frowned as the nurses fussed over her. They were constantly reassuring her that everything would be ok. Abby wasn't so sure. Her whole body ached with pain. What was worse is that she could remember everything.

It seemed like an eternity until Timothy McGee walked through the door of her hospital room. Abby was relieved to have somebody to share her personal hell with but she couldn't stand to see the look on Tim's face when he set eyes on her. Could she be worse than she imagined herself? She dropped the strand of hair she had been playing with. Abby flinched as McGee rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Abby? I'm here Abbs, don't worry I'm here."Abby smiled as she signed one word that meant the whole world to her. Timmy. Abby leaned into McGee's chest, matching her breaths with his. She had never felt more tired in her life. Her eyelids became too heavy for her to keep up any longer, so she feel asleep, in Timmy's arms. Nothing could've been more perfect.


End file.
